The conventional method of making a hollow plastic toy involves a process in which a cylindrical body is made of a thermoplastic plastic material by extrusion molding. The cylindrical body so made is then transferred immediately to the mold cavity of a molding tool into which air is blown via a blowing needle, which is withdrawn as soon as the cylindrical body of the thermoplastic plastic material is caused to take shape in the mold cavity.
Such a conventional method of making a hollow object as described above is defective in design in that the object so formed is generally composed of a blow hole which causes the object to recover its original shape rather slowly after being forced out of shape. In addition, the blow hole can also cause the object to lose its elasticity.